The Train Station
by BerserkerRageX-Girl
Summary: AU. LoganJean. What if there were no X-Men, no mutants? What if Logan and Jean were just average people living out their everyday lives. What if they first encountered eachother in a train station? Please R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men...as if you didn't know.  
  
A/N: AU. Logan/Jean. What if there were no X-Men? What if Logan and Jean were just average people living out their everyday lives. What if they first encountered eachother in a train station?  
  
---------------  
  
The Train Station chp.1  
  
---------------  
  
Jean Grey sat quietly in the dimly lit train station, idly playing with the straps on her luggage bag. The entire station seemed dead, and at such a late hour it wasn't a wonder why. The streets of Chicago were dangerous this time of night, and sometimes the station especially. Jean hadn't had a choice in the matter really, she was running. Once again she had been forced to leave her home because of her psychotic and abusive ex-husband who managed to find her everywhere she went. The slight bruises on her right cheekbone were proof enough that he had a few issues.  
  
Jean gazed up slightly when a man shuffled past, taking a seat across from her, a few seats away. She tried not to stare, or make it obvious she was looking at him, but it was hard not to. The man was short, but well muscled and his hair was almost animalistically wild. That wasn't the thing about him that had really caught Jean's attention though. This man had a bandage over his right eye, just above his eyebrow. This guy looked like he had taken quite a beating. His left shoulder was slumped slightly lower than the right and she had guessed it was injured somehow. She also noticed his lower lip was cut, and it appeared to be still bleeding. Despite the man's obvious injuries, Jean could tell he wasn't only on the receiving side of the beating due to the gashes on his knuckles.  
  
Suddenly Logan caught the gaze of the beautiful red head that was staring at him, and though she tried to look away quickly, he was faster. He grunted at her, not saying a word, and got up slowly to board the train as it approached. Logan walked carefully, trying to cradle his left arm while still carrying an old worn leather bag with his right.  
  
Jean stood, after she watched the man get on the train, just realizing that was her train too. She pulled her ticket from her purse, then slipped the purse in with her other luggage. She quickly boarded the train and took a seat, noticing it was pretty much empty.   
  
---------------  
  
After a few long hours on the train, Jean had started to drift off to sleep. They had just stopped at another station for more passengers and she found herself unable to fully rest, though she was very tired. Jean jerked her head up when someone tapped her shoulder. Turning around quickly, the young woman saw a large man standing over her. It wasn't the guy she saw in the train station from before, but a tall man with long dirty-blonde hair tied in the back. She figured he had just gotten on the train since she didn't see him from before. Besides his unusual facial hair and rough looking face, he looked like a business man...or someone in the mafia. Jean cringed and eyed the man's suit. "Can I help you?" She asked in an even tone, although she was already pretty intimidated by the hulking man.  
  
The guy just growled lowly, then gave an eerie smile as he left his massive hand to rest on Jean's shoulder. "You seen a guy board this train? Short fella," The man gestured with his hands, exaggerating the height. "dark hair, long sideburns?" He rumbled in a dangerous voice, glaring at Jean with mean eyes.  
  
She knew who he was talking about, the man from the station. The description was perfect, it had to be him. This wasn't any of her business, Jean wanted nothing to do with either of these dangerous looking men. She shook her head. "No, I don't think so." She replied in a quiet voice, turning away.  
  
The man's voice rumbled in his throat and he moved his hand to Jean's neck, squeezing it slightly and pointing her chin upwards to look in his eyes. "I think yer lyin'."   
  
Jean tried to pull away, but the man's grip was firm. "I have no reason to lie." She breathed through the man's grasp, keeping absolute calm. 'Stupid, stupid.' She mentally cursed herself. 'Who's that other guy to me anyway? It's none of my concern, so why didn't I just give him up?' Jean couldn't help having compassion for others, it was in her nature. For whatever reasons, this big guy wanted that other man, and there was no doubt in her mind that his intentions weren't good.  
  
A deep voice came from the other side of the train car. "That ain't no way ta treat a lady Vic."  
  
Jean struggled to see who it was, and recognized him as the man from the station. 'What have I gotten myself into? Please, please let me go.' She thought, her teeth gritted in anticipation.  
  
The hulking man called 'Vic' wouldn't let go of Jean, but instead dragged her towards the shorter guy through the small aisle. "Well, well, well." He smirked, then glared at Jean. "So ya were lyin' after all."  
  
Logan watched as Victor turned to Jean, taking the moment to land a fist in between the big guy's eyes, breaking his nose. As Vic was doubled over, grabbing at his bleeding nose, Logan took the girl's arm, taking her past Vic and clumsily racing down the aisle.  
  
All Jean saw was a blur as the shorter man decked the big guy and he released her neck. Before she had time to take in a full breath, her savior grabbed her by the arm and dragged her down the aisle.  
  
----------------  
  
As the train came to a screeching halt at the next station, Logan began leading Jean off the train. "C'mon, we gotta get outta here." he barked, glancing back to check for the man after them.  
  
Jean pulled her arm away, glaring at the short guy defiantly. "Let me go! I'm not going anywhere with *you*!" She wasn't easily trusting with men, since her ex, and this guy dragging her off looked pretty shady to her.  
  
Logan sighed, wincing and clutching at his left arm again. "I'm sorry 'bout this darlin', but yer marked now. He'll keep after ya jus' because. He's that kinda sick psycho."  
  
Jean rolled her eyes, mumbling, "I know the type." Before she could argue further, she saw the blonde haired man covering his bloody nose as he rushed down the aisle toward the two. Not knowing of anything else to do, Jean looked to Logan, following him out the train's exit. "Well, let's go then! He's coming!"  
  
--------------- 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone. ::grins:: I feel special now.  
  
---------------  
  
The Train Station chp.2  
  
---------------  
  
Logan had finally convinced the red head to join him in a hotel room, for nothing else if not safety. He could tell she was reluctant to go with him, but thought she was acting rather well for a woman in her situation.  
  
Jean flopped down on the bed in the dingy little hotel room. This guy couldn't have been all bad if he'd just presumably saved her life. She sighed, watching the strange man stare out the dirty window. "Who *are* you?!" she burst out, unable to contain herself any longer.  
  
Logan let out a snort and looked at the woman. "My name's Logan." He told her gruffly.  
  
Jean smiled faintly. "Well, that's a start." She stood from the bed and reached out to shake his hand. "Jean Grey." she frowned, watching Logan wince in pain as he let go of his left arm in order to free his right hand and return the handshake.  
  
Logan noticed her staring and pulled back, looking out the window again. "The guy's name is Victor Creed, he's an enforcer for the Torelli family."  
  
"The mob?!" Jean asked, her eyes wide.  
  
Logan just nodded.  
  
"So, what does he want with you?" She asked him, her interest in the matter growing, now that she was involved.  
  
"Let's jus' say, he sat and watched a few o' his boys lay it on me with their fists and a baseball bat. I shouldn't tell ya much more than that."  
  
Jean frowned, feeling a little bad for the guy. She then rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Well, I'm involved in all this now, don't you think I have a right to know?"  
  
Logan shook his head, swiping his good arm across his bloody lip. "I don't wanna put ya in any more danger then yer already in." He looked at the woman's exasperated expression. He stared at her for a moment, unable to tear his eyes away and just noticing the bruising on her face. Logan frowned, then changed the subject, gesturing toward Jean's face. "What happened to you? Did Creed do that?"  
  
She turned away and bowed her head shamefully. "No, it wasn't him. Apparently my ex-husband doesn't know how to treat women either."  
  
Logan grunted with a frown. That really made him angry. No women should be treated like that, it completely disgusted him. A part of him wanted to comfort the beautiful woman, but then again, he probably frightened her. Logan decided not to go any further on the subject and sat down on the bed next to Jean's. She stayed quiet, seemingly staring off to nothing, and he just left her alone. He started taking off his leather jacket, groaning as he tried to pull it over his left arm.  
  
Jean turned to Logan, watching him struggle with getting his jacket off. He scared her a bit, with his gruff exterior and all, and the fact she didn't know a thing about him besides his supposed name and that he was involved with some gangsters, but she couldn't ignore him. Jean bit her lower lip and walked toward Logan, gently gripping his jacket. She offered a soft smile. "Here, let me help you."  
  
Logan just pulled back from her grasp, staring at her with confusion and curiosity.   
  
Jean crossed her arms as he declined her offer to help him. "If your arm's broken, you'll just make it worse by straining like that." She told him sternly.  
  
Logan sighed and stopped what he was doing. He gave in, despite not wanting to depend on the woman so much. It made him feel weak, and he hated that. He wasn't the type that liked to be nurtured, or was used to it for that matter.  
  
Jean kneeled on the bed and gently removed Logan's jacket. Underneath he wore a blood stained white t-shirt, and she could see dark purple-ish bruising on his bare shoulder. She bit her lip again and gently touched his arm, pulling back immediately when he breathed in sharply and flinched. "I'm sorry." she said softly, sympathy lacing her words.  
  
Logan grunted through clenched teeth and just shook his head to rid his mind of the pain.  
  
Jean got off the bed and stepped back, her hands on her hips in thought. "I don't think it's broken, just dislocated." She paused for a moment, watching the pained expression on Logan's face. "You should really get to a hospital."  
  
Logan whipped his head around so fast, the movement startled Jean. "No!" He snapped. He hadn't meant to sound so harsh, but if he was being tracked, a hospital was not an option. Besides that, hospitals made him extremely uneasy.  
  
Jean put her hands up, backing away even more. "Alright, alright, no hospital." She contemplated an alternative for a few seconds, then looked back at Logan. "Listen, I'm a doctor..." She took in a deep breath. "I can probably get your shoulder back into place, but without any drugs it's going to hurt like hell." Jean told him flat out, knowing he probably wasn't the type that liked things sugar-coated.  
  
Logan just nodded, gingerly rubbing at his shoulder. "Do what ya gotta do."  
  
"Alright." Jean took in a deep breath, then scanned the room for anything that could be useful. She looked back at Logan. "I need you to lie on the floor."  
  
"Why?" He asked skeptically. Logan couldn't figure out how lying on the floor was going to help any.  
  
Jean just rolled her eyes. "Just trust me okay, I know what I'm doing."  
  
Logan just smirked. "I don't trust anyone darlin'." He could tell by the look on Jean's face that she wasn't too amused, but he could also tell she was being serious and she *did* know what she was doing. He got off the bed and eased himself onto the floor.  
  
Jean bit her lower lip nervously again and started towards Logan. "Ok, this is going to hurt now." She figured it might be easier if she told him what she was going to do first, so she did. "I need to stick my foot in your armpit..." Jean caught Logan's short laugh, but ignored it. "and pull your left arm out as hard as I can to get it back into place."  
  
Logan took in a deep breath and nodded. "Ahright, jus' get it over with."  
  
Jean got closer to him and picked up his arm, watching Logan turn away, clenching his teeth. She put one foot under his arm, keeping the other back on the floor for balance. "Okay, here we go." she whispered, mainly to prepare herself. Jean pulled back sharply and strongly, gripping Logan's arm. She saw the pain on his features as he clenched his jaw and squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to yell out, but stopping now wouldn't do him any good. Jean heard a sickening 'pop' as she positioned his shoulder back in place and released his arm. She kneeled down beside him, gently wiping the sweat from his forehead. "Are you alright?" Jean looked at him sympathetically.  
  
Logan breathed in and out sharply and sat up, easing himself to lean against the foot board of one of the beds. He grunted and looked up at Jean, noticing the softness in her beautiful green eyes. "Yeah." He replied gruffly. "Thanks."  
  
Jean nodded and stood up. "It'll still be pretty sore for a few days and you might need some sort of sling." She edged towards the door, looking back at Logan.  
  
"Where're you goin'?" He called her back. It was dangerous out there if anyone recognized her, and Creed could still be around.  
  
Jean gripped the door handle. "I'm just going to get you some ice. There was a little pharmacy downstairs, I want to see if I can get you a sling for that arm too."  
  
Logan just grunted with a sigh. "Ahright, fine." he paused for a second. "You wouldn't take off on me wouldja? Vic's still out there somewhere, lookin' fer the both of us. It's dangerous."  
  
Jean just nodded slowly. "I'm not going anywhere, I'll be careful." She didn't wait for his approval, and slipped out the door.  
  
--------------- 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Keep it up an' I'll do the same. ::winks::  
  
---------------  
  
The Train Station chp.3  
  
---------------  
  
As Jean got to the register at the pharmacy, she suddenly realized neither her nor Logan had grabbed their bags during the hasty retreat from the train. She reached in her pocket and sighed with relief. Luckily Jean always made sure she had cash in her pocket in case she lost her purse or something like that. She smiled at the cashier and tried to look casual as she handed the young man her money. It was hard for her not to look incredibly paranoid, which she was. Jean didn't want to run into that nasty Victor Creed man again.   
  
For a moment, she contemplated just taking off, leaving Logan in the hotel room, hiding somewhere, maybe going to her friend's house like she'd planned anyway,...but she couldn't do it. Jean knew Logan needed her help, and she needed his if she were to stay alive. She shook her head, scattering the thoughts, and started back toward the hotel room.  
  
---------------  
  
Logan had just laid down on the bed and gotten himself somewhat comfortable, when Jean walked in the door. She just smiled at him, locking the door behind herself and sitting down on the edge of the bed where Logan was. She dumped out the plastic bag, revealing an ace bandage and a bag of ice. "They didn't have any slings, so I got an ace wrap instead. It was the next best thing." Jean shrugged, and motioned for him to sit up.  
  
Logan nodded without saying a word, and used his right arm to push himself up into a sitting position.  
  
As gently as she could, Jean positioned his left arm to lie across his middle as she wrapped his arm to his chest, grimacing as he winced. "This is so your shoulder doesn't move around much." She just smiled, then took the bag of ice into the bathroom. Jean was willing to care for this man that she barely knew, and he had unwillingly gotten her into a situation that could possibly be very dangerous for her. She didn't know why she cared, maybe it was the doctor in her, though she did find Logan attractive, in a rugged sort of way, and he had caused her no harm himself, or threatened her in any way.  
  
----------------  
  
Jean came back into the room carrying ice wrapped in a towel in one hand, and a wet wash cloth in the other. She sat back down on the edge of the bed beside Logan and handed him the ice. "Here, put this on your shoulder."  
  
Logan did as she told him, leaning his head back as he felt the coolness on his sore arm. It was getting kind of numb, but he didn't care, as long as it didn't ache so much anymore. He watched with mild interest as Jean carefully dabbed at his bleeding lip with the wet wash cloth. She really had a doctor's touch, and it was nice to know that someone actually cared for once. Living on your own for so long could desensitize a person to such things.  
  
Jean furrowed her brows and looked at the bandage above Logan's right eye. "Does that hurt?"  
  
He just shrugged. "Not much the cut itself, I got a killer headache though." Logan half smiled with a sigh and leaned back against the pillows on the bed. He knew it wasn't good to stay in one place long, but at the moment the two of them didn't really have a choice. Logan was injured, and Jean...well, she wasn't going to leave him and venture out there on her own anyways.  
  
"Oh!" Jean exclaimed suddenly, reaching into her pocket. She pulled out a bottle of medicine and dumped a few pills into her hand. "I almost forgot about these. I...well, I stuck them in my pocket down at the pharmacy...I didn't have enough money with me." She bit her lower lip, bowing her head down in shame.  
  
Logan just snorted. "So yer a little thief huh?" He smirked, looking at the pill bottle.  
  
Jean frowned at him and stood up suddenly, gaining a defensive tone. "I am not! For your information, you dragged me out of the train without giving me a chance to grab my bags and-"  
  
Logan put up a hand to stop her. "It's alright darlin', I didn't mean nothin' by it. I was kiddin'. I know it ain't yer fault."  
  
"You got that right." Jean grumbled. She then handed Logan the pills. "Take these. They won't do too much for the pain, but it'll help you sleep."  
  
He leaned his head back, tossing the pills in his mouth and swallowing them. Logan grunted, looking out the window for a moment, then he faced Jean again. "I really shouldn't sleep...we can't be stayin' here too long, he'll find us."  
  
Jean frowned, knowing very well who 'he' was. She didn't want him finding them either. She nodded at Logan. "I know. I'll wake you in a little while, some rest might do you good though."  
  
He let out a sort of grunt, then closed his eyes and tried to get to sleep.  
  
Jean moved towards the window, staring out to the streets through the dirty glass. She leaned against the window frame for a little while before deciding to lay down on the other bed. Jean doubted she could sleep, and although it was nearly two in the morning, she wasn't very tired...or so she thought.  
  
--------------- 


	4. Chapter 4

---------------  
  
The Train Station chp.4  
  
---------------  
  
The next thing Logan heard was a woman's voice, it was someone calling his name, a yelling sort of whisper.  
  
"Hey! Hey, Logan, wake up!"  
  
He groggily sat up and opened his eyes to find Jean standing over him, looking awfully nervous. "What? What is it?" He grumbled.  
  
Jean paced infront of the window, occasionally glancing back at Logan and biting her nails. "That guy, the one that's after us...Creed. I went to the lobby to get something from the vending machine and I saw him, talking to the clerk person...he's here!"  
  
Logan jumped to his feet so fast he nearly fell over. "Ahright, let's go!" He barked.  
  
Jean reached for the door handle, but Logan stopped her. "What?"  
  
"He'll be out there." He moved to the window, opening it and looking down. "We take the fire escape. We're only on the third floor. It ain't too far down."  
  
Jean stared at Logan for a moment, then rushed to the window and started out onto the small platform. 'Oh my god, I can't believe this...' she thought to herself, then looked back at Logan. "Your shoulder. Can you make it?"  
  
Logan nodded, motioning for her to keep going. "Yeah, I'll be fine." he said gruffly, following her out the window and trying to ignore the sharp stings of pain shooting up his arm. A second later, there was a loud banging on the hotel room door.  
  
"I know yer in there runt! Ya still got that girl with ya too! C'mon out an' make it easier on yourselves!" Creed barked from the other side of the door.  
  
Jean heard the voice and moved even quicker. 'Ohmygodohmygodohmygod.'  
  
Logan squeezed carefully out onto the small platform, leading down the fire escape. He made sure that Jean kept going, knowing full well that Victor Creed wasn't going to let a little thing like a 'lock' stop him. He was still groggy, though he tried to overcome it somewhat, hoping that the numbness in his limbs would last long enough for them to get away. If he was to feel the amount of pain he should've been feeling right then, Logan didn't think he'd be much use to either of them. "Keep goin'!" He barked at Jean as she nervously descended down the latter.  
  
As soon as she was close enough, Jean jumped off the latter to the ground, thankful they were only a few stories up. She chewed on her lower lip and looked up at Logan as he clumsily came down the latter using only his right arm, nearly falling once he was on the ground. Jean tried to steady him, but he insisted they kept going. "Logan, are you sure you're alright?"  
  
He pulled away from her, heading around the corner of the building to a near vacant parking lot. He peered around in the dim light, thankful that they still had a cloak of darkness. Logan began peering into the car windows that were in the lot, moving from one vehicle to the other fairly quickly.  
  
Jean furrowed her brows and stared at him. "What are you doing?" she called in a hushed yell.  
  
Logan ignored her for the moment, pausing at an old Caprice Cadillac. He grinned to himself, reaching into the half-opened window and unlocking the door. "C'mon, let's go."  
  
Jean stared at him like he was nuts and shook her head. "Oh that's just great, add 'car-theft' to our list of crimes huh? We aren't Bonnie and Clyde incase you haven't noticed!" she spun around when she heard a noise from the other side of the building. It was Creed, yelling for them. Her eyes went wide and Jean raced to the passenger seat of the old Caddy and got in as Logan unlocked the door.  
  
He smirked. "Nice o' you ta join me."  
  
"Do you know what you're doing?" Jean asked nervously, slouching down in the seat, afraid to be seen.  
  
Logan just pulled out the important wires they needed, nearly taking apart the whole dashboard in the process, and proceeded to hotwire the car. He sighed inwardly as the engine rumbled and the Caddy started up. He glanced back at Jean. "Yeah, I know what I'm doin'." He said casually as if he'd hotwired dozens of cars. The truth of the matter was, he'd never actually done it, only seen cars being hotwired in movies. It was a good thing the little trick worked. He shifted the car into drive, then pulled out of the parking lot quickly, not bothering to check for other cars, or to see if Victor Creed was hot on their tails.  
  
---------------  
  
The two fugitives had been driving aimlessly for close to an hour now, and it looked as though the sun was starting to come up. Neither of the two had said much since their getaway, and Jean was getting a little antsy.  
  
She glanced over at Logan, noticing how exhausted he looked. She figured his shoulder must hurt like hell now that the drugs had worn off, and the gash over his right eye was bleeding again. She bit down on her lower lip, finding the courage to speak up. "Hey, why don't you let me drive for awhile so you can sleep."  
  
Logan stared out on the road, finally turning to look at his passenger. "You don't know where we're goin'." he stated flatly.  
  
"Do you?" Jean asked with a small smirk.  
  
He let out a long sigh. "Nope." Logan pulled the car over onto the shoulder. "We need a place to rest, we needta keep away from cops, and we don't got any cash."  
  
Jean just shrugged. "We'll figure out something." She opened up her door and got out of the car, ready to switch places and start driving for awhile.   
  
Logan slowly got out of the driver's seat, stumbling around the other side of the car.  
  
Jean watched with concern as he seemed to struggle with walking, and once she made sure he got back in the car okay, she hopped into the driver's seat. She glanced over at Logan after she pulled away from the curb. He didn't seem to notice the blood from his forehead slowly dripping into his eyes, he must've been *that* tired. "We should probably stop soon. Neither of us have eaten and I'm pretty hungry. You need to ice your shoulder again too."  
  
Logan groaned, looking towards her only with his eyes. "You can eat, I'm not hungry."  
  
Jean adjusted the visor so she could see better as the sun came up. "Well, you've probably got no appetite because you're sick." She rolled her eyes at his macho attitude, trying to act like nothing was wrong.  
  
"I'm not sick." he tried to tell her, putting his right arm over his bad shoulder. "I jus' got a bum shoulder, that's all." Logan was too tired to think, and too tired to argue.  
  
"You *are* sick, I can see the sweat on your forehead, you've probably got a fever and you need to rest." Jean turned to look at him, but Logan was already slumped down in the seat with his head against the window, fast asleep. She half smiled, looking back on the road, wondering where the hell she planned on going for a rest stop.  
  
--------------- 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter up, FF.net keeps givin' me trouble. ::growls at ff.net:: Well, here it is!  
  
---------------  
  
The Train Station chp.5  
  
---------------  
  
Another half hour went by, and Jean finally drove into a small town in 'who-the-hell-knows-where', finding a half-decent looking hotel. She pulled in the parking lot slowly, trying not to gain any attention to their stolen vehicle, though there probably wasn't anyone up and about at this time. Jean glanced over at Logan, seeing as he was still asleep. She really didn't want to wake him, but she couldn't leave him in the car. She nudged his leg, calling out, "Logan, hey, I found us a hotel, wake up."  
  
"Hrm?" Logan grumbled, slowly pulling away from leaning against the door. "What?"  
  
Jean smiled softly, undoing the wires that kept the car running. "I found a rest stop. So let's go in and get some well deserved rest. Food too." She unbuckled herself, then got out of the car and went to the passenger side to see if Logan needed any help.  
  
He groaned, opening the door and clumsily stepping out of the car. Jean stood there waiting with a concerned look on her face. Logan realized that he practically kidnapped her, dragged her into danger, and she'd helped him out just because it was the right thing to do. Jean was just about the strangest woman he'd ever met, yet he found himself becoming attached to her, attracted even. He offered her a lopsided smile, "Why don't ya get us a room ta crash in...this might take me awhile."  
  
Jean frowned, biting her lower lip. "We don't have any money."  
  
Logan cocked his head to the side, then balanced himself before reaching into his back pocket and tossing Jean a plastic card. "Fake credit card. It'll work fer now." He nodded towards her. "It'll be nearly midnight 'fore anyone figgures out it ain't attached to a real bank account."  
  
Her eyes widened as she looked at the card, then shrugged. "Ok then, I'll get a room." She started into the hotel, glancing back at Logan. "You'll be ok?"  
  
He nodded, waving with his good arm. "Yeah, I'll make it."  
  
----------------  
  
Jean went back outside the hotel after getting a room, when Logan didn't come in. She furrowed her brows, looking around nervously, when she spotted him leaning against the side of the building, clutching his left arm. She stuck the key to the room in her pocket and walked swiftly towards him, putting a hand on his forehead to find it hot with fever. "You're burning up. Come on, " Jean gently took hold of his good arm, draping it over her shoulder. "let's go inside."  
  
"I'm ahright...but I toldja...it might take me awhile." Logan mumbled slowly as Jean half-dragged, half-led him to their room, trying to avoid the strange looks from the hotel clerk.  
  
Jean put the key in the door with her free hand, then kicked it open. There was only one bed, but she figured that now it didn't matter if they shared, Logan didn't creep her out really anymore, and if they stayed on seperate sides, Jean figured she'd be fine. She helped him to the bed, then turned around quickly when there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Don't..." Logan started to bark out feebly.  
  
"It's ok, " Jean smiled to reassure him. "I just ordered up some ice." She opened the door, just enough to take the bucket of ice, then slammed it shut without giving the poor kid a tip. It wasn't her fault, she didn't mean to be rude, but they didn't have any cash on them. Jean laughed slightly as she brought the ice to the bathroom and started dumping some onto a towel. "Believe it or not, they actually have room service here." she shrugged. "Cheap place though."  
  
Logan scooted back along the bed until he was leaning against the pillows. He let his head roll to the side tiredly and took in a deep breath, struggling to keep his eyes open. He suddenly realized that he was still wearing his blood stained t-shirt, and would have loved to take a nice long shower.  
  
Jean kneeled on the bed and started to unwrap the ace bandage that kept his arm pressed to his chest.   
  
"What are you doing?" Logan slurred, not really noticing how out of it he was.  
  
Jean smiled tightly. "You're arm's been wrapped long enough, now it needs to be able to move for a little while so it doesn't get too stiff." she looked at his bloodied shirt. "You might want to take that off too."  
  
Logan grunted, cocking his head to the side with a short laugh. "Yeah sure."  
  
Jean removed the ace bandage, then found a pair of scissors in a drawer and proceeded to cut the shirt off him, realizing that with his bad arm there was no other way to remove it. She watched as he started to fall asleep, and put some of the ice over his left shoulder.  
  
Jean carefully got off the bed and made her way to the phone. She had wanted to get Logan to eat something, but since he was sleeping that wasn't going to happen. She was still hungry though, so she took a quick look at the small menu and ordered up some food.  
  
---------------  
  
When the food arrived, Jean set a sandwich aside for Logan if he was up to eating something later. She looked out the window, just realizing that it was nearly noon already. Neither of the two had gotten enough sleep, and they'd been on the run since the early hours of the morning. Jean was still curious as to what Logan had to do with the mob for them to have him beaten in the first place, but she figured now wasn't the time for questioning. Maybe he'd tell her if he trusted her enough.  
  
Jean sat down in a chair beside the t.v. and ate her sandwich, keeping a weary eye out for that Victor Creed guy, still scared that he'd be able to find them.  
  
--------------- 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for reviewin' chapter 5 for me Trunksblue! ::grins::  
  
---------------  
  
The Train Station chp.6  
  
---------------  
  
Logan wearily opened his eyes, his mind still a little foggy from his fever. He tilted his head to his left, noticing that his arm was soaked and there was a wet towel draped over his shoulder. He vaguely remembered Jean putting ice on his arm, and figured it must have melted, and that's why his arm was dripping wet. Logan groaned, sitting up slowly. He looked around for Jean, just noticing her fast asleep on the other side of the bed. He smiled to himself, standing up and taking the wet cloth off his shoulder.   
  
He tried to let his arm just hang by his side, since it wasn't wrapped anymore, but it hurt too much so he just grabbed onto his shoulder and tried not to let his arm swing much. Logan noticed the uneaten sandwich on the little coffee table near the t.v., an amused smile playing on his lips. It felt so odd to have someone caring for him, normally he'd just be on his own to fend for himself. This Jean woman was really something else. He sat down in the chair beside the table and just stared at the sandwich. He thought about eating it, but didn't think his stomach would be able to handle much at the moment, and his fever was still really getting to him.  
  
Jean started to wake, looking at the clock and blearily glancing around the room. She yawned and sat up slowly, shaking her head. "Oh, nearly five? I can't believe I slept that long." she mumbled mostly to herself.  
  
"You were tired." Logan muttered from his chair, watching as she got up.  
  
Jean's eyes darted towards him, surprised that he was up. She furrowed her brows as she looked at him. His face was pale, eyes bloodshot and droopy, and sweat on his brow. "God, you look awful." she gasped with a frown.  
  
Logan smirked lazily, slumping further into the uncomfortable chair. "Thanks." he grumbled lowly. He watched her look around the room and try to smooth out her crumpled clothes. He raised his head and glanced at the door. "We should get outta here soon. They're gonna realize the credit's a fake."  
  
Jean sighed, another tired yawn escaping her lips. "Where are we anyway?"  
  
"Buffalo, New York." Logan mumbled his reply effortlessly.  
  
Jean scratched the back of her head. "I have an idea." she watched Logan tiredly stare at her, awaiting to be enlightened by her thought. "My best friend has an appartment in the city. We can stay there, rest, and I'm sure she wouldn't mind lending us a little money."  
  
"I dunno..." Logan started to say, but Jean interrupted him.   
  
"Besides, Creed doesn't know who I am, only you. He wouldn't think to look at my friend's place or try and look for my family or anything. I was heading there anyway to bunk down and escape my ex husband before I could find something more permanent."  
  
Logan frowned for a moment, remembering how she had said her ex beat her up, obvious from the bruising on her cheek. He clenched his fist for a moment and sighed. "Ahright, but we better take a cab. There's probably an APB out already on the Caddy we jacked."  
  
Jean nodded and went to help Logan up without him asking. It was obvious he needed her help, but if his pride was getting in the way of him asking, she wasn't going to let him further subject himself to more discomfort.   
  
She called for a cab, and the two headed out of the room quickly, able to do so since they hadn't had anything with them in the first place.  
  
---------------  
  
Once they were in the cab, Jean suddenly realized Logan didn't have a shirt. She bit her lower lip, glancing at the driver who didn't seem to be paying much attention to his strange passengers. She sighed, watching Logan clench his teeth and clutch at his left arm every time they went over a big bump in the road. "Oh, I forgot the ace wrap for your arm..." Jean muttered angrily at herself.  
  
"It's okay." Logan said quietly, clenching his eyes shut and looking like he was desperately trying to relax.  
  
Jean leaned closer to him as she thought of something important. "Logan, we don't have any cash to pay the cabby." she whispered.  
  
He just grunted in reply for a moment, then sighed. He leaned towards Jean and pulled something from his right pocket. It was a wallet.   
  
Jean looked surprised. "I thought you didn't have any cash?"  
  
"I didn't." he replied roughly. "I snatched it from a passing Bellboy while we were leavin' the hotel."  
  
Jean could've sworn she saw Logan smirk. She rolled her eyes, then shrugged. "Well, we're just trying to survive right?" she offered, trying to justify their thieving behavior.  
  
He nodded, gripping his shoulder again and handing Jean the wallet. Logan hoped they'd get to their destination soon, he didn't know how much more of the driving he could take before he either puked or passed out from the pain in his shoulder at every turn and bump in the road.  
  
---------------  
  
Jean and Logan tiredly entered the apartment building after paying the cab driver's hefty fee. Realizing it was nearly 10 p.m., Jean wondered if her friend was even home, or out partying like she did occasionally. She guided Logan to the elevator, noticing as he seemed to be getting increasingly weaker. "Did you eat that sandwich I left you back at the hotel room?"  
  
Logan looked up from Jean's sudden question, watching her press the elevator button for the third floor. "No, didn't feel up to it." he told her, hoping she wouldn't grill him on the subject.  
  
Jean frowned, beginning to tap her feet anxiously. "You haven't eaten since when? Like...before the train?"  
  
Logan nodded slowly with a slight one shouldered shrug, not really putting much thought into it. That seemed about right.  
  
Jean started helping him out of the elevator quickly, once they'd reached their destined floor. She passed a few doors, then stopped at apartment 218.  
  
Logan sighed, feeling stupid for the treatment he was getting. Here he was, this big tough guy, being taken care of by some doctor that he'd met on a train and gotten mixed up in his twisted life. He leaned against the wall beside the door as Jean knocked, hesitantly at first.  
  
A few seconds later the door swung open. "Jean!" the woman from inside exclaimed. "I was wondering when you would show up, I was worried!"  
  
"Ororo, I wanted to call you!" Jean embraced her friend, then smiled and looked down at her ragged appearance.   
  
"What...happened to you?" Ororo noticed Jean's rumpled clothes, dirty and worn, and the tired look on her face.  
  
Logan still leaned against the wall near the door, unnoticed by Jean's friend, and uninterested in much besides keeping himself standing at the moment.  
  
"Oh..." Jean said slowly. "I...need your help 'Ro. Well...*we* need your help." she told her quietly.  
  
"Who's 'we'?" Ororo questioned, her delicate brows furrowed.  
  
Jean stepped back, motioning towards Logan. "Ororo, this is Logan."  
  
Ororo's eyes were wide as she gasped at the sight of him. "Oh Goddess what happened to you?!" she looked at Jean, then moved towards Logan and immediately began to help him inside, showing no fear towards the rough-looking man. "Come on inside, both of you."  
  
"We've definetly had a rough...well...what has it been? Almost 48 hours I think..." Jean smiled as she entered the apartment. Ororo was always a compasionate and enthusiastic person. Definetly the kind to take in a stray dog or two, though surprisingly she had none. They would be safe with her, and probably pampered to death too.  
  
--------------- 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! To all those who've stuck with the fic, and those of you just comin' on to it. Thanks!  
  
Oh, and don't worry, you'll find out why Creed's after Logan. ::smirks:: To answer your question, Trunksblue: I don't quite remember how I came up with the idea to have them be 'normal', but it either came from watching something on t.v. or a dream I had. LoL. I guess I just wanted to see how they'd be in situations not as mutants, how their lives would be if they were never X-Men or anything. ::shrugs:: LoL. Glad you like it though.   
  
---------------  
  
The Train Station chp.7  
  
---------------  
  
Jean and Ororo had been talking for awhile in the small kitchen area as Logan lay fast asleep on the couch. Jean explained the whole ordeal she and Logan were going through, knowing she could always confide in her friend.  
  
Ororo leaned on the small table, her chin resting in her hands. "So you just went off with this complete stranger?" she couldn't help but laugh slightly.  
  
Jean tilted her head to the side with a slight smile. "Logan's not really that much of a stranger anymore...I mean, well...we don't know any great details of eachother, but...we know. He's not a bad guy."  
  
Ororo couldn't help the smirk on her face. She leaned back in her chair to see Logan on the couch. "You're not falling head over heels for this guy now are you?"  
  
Jean shook her head unconvincingly with a tight smile and a slight redness to her cheeks. "No..."  
  
Her friend decided to change the subject, noticing Jean seemed sketchy about the thought. Ororo knew Jean had her share of bad boyfriends and an abusive ex. "So, is he going to be alright? He looks like he's been run over by an eighteen wheeler."  
  
Jean's smile wavered. "He needs alot of sleep, and something to eat. He hasn't eaten in a while and it's really not helping our situation..." she started to trail off.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Ororo patted her friend's hand comfortingly. "Why don't you take a shower and clean up, you can borrow some of my clothes. Get some sleep too."   
  
Jean nodded. "Thanks 'Ro."  
  
Ororo just smiled and got up to gather things for her troubled friend.  
  
---------------  
  
After her shower, and putting on some clean borrowed clothes, Jean was just about ready to flop down anywhere and fall asleep. She tiredly walked towards the small living room, and sat on the recliner opposite the couch where Logan was sleeping.   
  
Ororo sauntered into the room, carrying a bundle of blankets. "Jean I can take the chair, you can sleep in my bed if you want, get yourself a good night's sleep." she smiled.  
  
Jean just shook her head, taking one of the blankets from Ororo and draping it over Logan. "That's alright 'Ro, I'll take the chair. I want to stay close to Logan just incase he needs something. I think he's still got a fever."  
  
Ororo just smiled tightly, handing her friend more blankets as she lay down. "Alright, here you go Jean. Just wake me if there's any problems." Jean nodded to her and Ororo walked into her room to get some sleep herself. She couldn't help but wonder if her friend was just showing her concern as a doctor, or if it was because of something more. Maybe Jean really was falling for this guy, and maybe he would be good for her.  
  
---------------  
  
In the morning, Jean slowly opened her eyes, breahing in the smell of fresh brewed coffee. She smiled and started to get up, watching Ororo moving around in the kitchen, pouring two cups of the caffienated beverage.   
  
"Good morning Jean." Ororo greeted cheerfully, taking a seat at the table and waiting for her friend to come over.  
  
"Morning." Jean glanced at Logan curiously, though she seemed a little worried. Atleast he was getting his rest. He was sprawled on the couch laying on his back with his right arm clutched over his left shoulder. Jean frowned sympathetically, then glanced at Ororo and made her way to the hot cup of coffee that awaited her.  
  
---------------  
  
Logan woke to quiet chatting from Jean and her friend. He calmly opened his eyes, forcing himself to sit up. He sighed heavily, and with a low groan began to stand.  
  
"Good morning. Feeling any better?" Ororo called to him, stopping her chat with Jean.  
  
Jean raised an eyebrow and quickly stood, watching Logan sway to the side, then flop back down on the couch with a grunt. "Logan?" she rushed beside him on the couch and forced him to sit back so she could feel his forehead. He just grunted and stared at her like he was annoyed. "Hmm, still pretty warm." Jean told him with a concerned frown.   
  
Logan groaned, mumbling something under his breath.   
  
Jean looked to Ororo. "Hey 'Ro, would you mind making some eggs or something for Logan to eat?"  
  
Ororo just nodded, noticing the concern on her friend's features. "Sure, no problem." she started towards the refrigerator and pulled out some eggs, ham, and cheese.  
  
"I still ain't hungry..." Logan grumbled, blinking his eyes and trying to shake the dizzy feeling.  
  
"I don't care, you're eating." Jean told him sternly. "Look at you." she frowned. "You can barely sit up, let alone stand."  
  
Logan sighed, almost wishing he hadn't gotten into any of this. Almost. Because if he hadn't gotten into the trouble he was in, Logan would have never met Jean, and right at that moment he knew he wouldn't have been better off anyway. He realized if he hadn't ever set eyes on such a beautiful person as Jean, someone with such a kind heart and soul, he would have rather been dead.  
  
---------------  
  
After eating enough so that Jean would stop bugging him, Logan layed back down on the couch with an icepack on his shoulder and fell back asleep.  
  
Jean paced back and forth in the small living room, staring at the news on the television and idly wondering if anything that she and Logan had done recently was caught there. After all, they did cause a ruckus or two, steal a car, a guy's wallet, and use a phony credit card. She nervously chewed her lower lip and continued pacing, stopping only when Ororo begged her to sit down.  
  
"Please Jean, before you wear a rut in the floor." Ororo sat on a chair and Jean found a seat on the end of the couch where Logan's feet were. "Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be fine. I have about two hundred, in fifty dollar bills that you can take with you when you leave, that should be enough to help you some." she tried comfortingly. "I also have some of my old boyfriend's clothes in my closet that might fit Logan."  
  
Jean nodded thankfully at her friend, then smiled sadly. "I wish I could give him more time to rest, he really needs it. I don't know how far we'll make it the way he is."  
  
"Well, we'll just let him rest for another hour or so, you should be safe here anyway." Ororo smiled kindly, then stood up and headed for the kitchen. "More coffee?"  
  
"Please." Jean nodded, staring idly at Logan's sleeping form as Ororo went into the other room to prepare her caffienated beverage. 


	8. Chapter 8

---------------  
  
The Train Station chp.8  
  
---------------  
  
The next hour and a half went by rather quickly, and by now Logan was up on his own, walking around and carefully stretching his sore shoulder after having taken a nice hot shower. The pants Ororo gave him to wear were a bit long, and the shirt was somewhat tight, since she said her old boyfriend was much scrawnier than Logan, but otherwise they would do. He grunted affirmatively, then glanced at Jean. "Ya ready ta get movin'?"  
  
Jean sighed, biting her lip and stuffing the money her friend had given her into her pocket. "Yeah, all ready."  
  
"We're takin' the bus up North." he told her with a nod.  
  
"North? What's up North?" Ororo asked, Jean wondering the same thing.  
  
"Canada." Logan grunted, then scowled, absently clenching his fists by his side. "It's my home turf. If Creed ain't bored with trackin' us yet, he should know better than ta follow me up there."  
  
Jean looked thankfully at her friend, but her eyes were glossy as she had that look like they'd never see eachother again. "Thank you so much 'Ro. I won't forget this."  
  
Ororo smiled sadly and embraced her friend. "Contact me when you get the chance, let me know how you're doing."  
  
Jean nodded, reluctantly backing towards the door with Logan.   
  
"Uh, thanks for the help." Logan rumbled gruffly with a nod towards Ororo as he and Jean walked swiftly out of the apartment.  
  
---------------  
  
As they sat silently on the bus, Logan continued glancing suspiciously out the windows as if he expected Victor Creed to jump out of nowhere and attack them. He barely sat still for more than a few minutes at a time, and he seemed incredibly tense.  
  
Jean stared at her traveling companion, unsure if his paranoia was caused by fear that Creed would find them, or if it was due to the fever that she suspected he still had, that had possible worsened. Maybe it was both. She frowned sympathetically and gently put her hand on his forearm, getting his attention.   
  
"Hrm? What?" Logan grumbled, his cool eyes darting toward her.  
  
"How's your shoulder?" she asked calmly, gesturing toward the injured limb.  
  
Logan cocked his head to the side, then roughly rubbed at his shoulder and winced. Clearing his throat, he replied, "Fine, it don't hurt so much as before."  
  
Jean smiled tightly with a nod, rolling her eyes as he whipped his head around to look out the window again. She sighed, peering ahead at the empty seats of the bus. There were only a few other riders, and they didn't seem to be paying any attention to her and Logan. It would be another hour or so until they reached Canada, and Jean suspected, regretably, that it wasn't going to be a very comfortable trip. "You should try to get some more sleep, we have a ways to go."  
  
"Don't need it." Logan replied roughly, not bothering to look at her.  
  
"Logan." Jean said sternly, putting her hand to his forehead despite his move to dodge her. "You're still pretty warm, now rest." she gave him a cool stare, showing him that she wasn't about to give up.   
  
"Fine." he grumbled through clenched teeth, though Jean knew he was only being irritable because he knew he was sick too and didn't want to admit it. Logan leaned back against the seat, then gradually let his head roll to the side, resting against the window as he fell asleep.  
  
Jean smiled with a nod, then slumped down further in her seat. She found herself still staring at Logan, unable to resist the thought of them bickering the way they'd been, as if they were a married couple. She laughed to herself, then rested her head carefully on his right shoulder as her eyelids grew heavy and she eventually nodded off.  
  
---------------  
  
Logan's eyes suddenly opened and he felt a light weight on his shoulder, then glanced to his right to find Jean fast asleep against him. He started to shift his weight, trying to sit up, but then Jean started to wake, her eyebrows furrowing as she murmured in her sleep.   
  
"Please,..." she started mumbling, and Logan found himself listening intently to what she was saying. "Brett don't...don't hit me again...I-" Jean abruptly flinched, pulling herself away from Logan and taking in a deep breath.  
  
"Whoa, easy darlin', it was jus' a dream." Logan told her in a low soothing tone.   
  
Jean clenched her eyes shut and brushed away the tears that started rolling down her cheeks. She sniffled, then edged a little closer to Logan and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."  
  
"Was he yer ex? The one that hit ya? Brett?" he asked carefully, knowing full well that this was a touchy subject. Logan didn't even feel as though he'd earned the right to ask, but speaking his mind, he did so anyway, wondering to himself if Jean would take offense to that.  
  
"Yeah," Jean replied in a bare whisper, brushing a lock of red hair behind her ear. "I guess I was talking in my sleep then huh?"  
  
"Uh huh." Logan nodded.  
  
Jean straightened in the uncomfortable bus seat and yawned, staring out the window on Logan's side. "Looks like we're almost there." He just seemed to grunt in responce, and she decided to press the question she'd been meaning to bring up again. "So, *now* will you tell me why Creed was after you?"  
  
Logan let out a long sigh. "Well, I guess it can't do any more harm tellin' ya." he stretched his arms out a bit, being extremely careful with his injured arm before turning to look Jean right in the eyes. "I toldja Creed was an enforcer for the Torelli's right?"  
  
Jean nodded, allowing Logan to continue.  
  
He sighed again, composing his thoughts into words, trying to find a short way to explain the answer to Jean's question. "Well I owed Junior Torelli 'bout a hun'red bucks over a poker game see? A lousy hun'red bucks..." he mumbled, shaking his head before looking Jean in the eyes again.  
  
"The night after the game, Junior comes ta my hotel fer his money right? But now he's sayin' I owe 'im a thousand. I o'course said he was full of it, but more colorfully, and refused ta pay. I pulled out my wallet, then tossed him the hun'red I really owed. Junior then swears in my face and takes a swing at me. I mean, the guy's a real shrimp, he's all talk. So I dodge his swing, then my fist meets his face an' the kid's down with a broken nose."  
  
A small smirk played at Jean's lips, but she didn't say anything, allowing him to go on.  
  
"Later that night, I figure I could use a drink, so I head outta my hotel room with my bag, not plannin' on goin' back, and go down to the bar right down the street. As I'm walkin' through the ally, Creed an' a couple of his boys jump me.   
  
"You see, Junior Torelli may be a little snot nosed punk, but he can get any o' his boys to clean up his messes, pick fights, even kill a guy. All o' this fer a lousy hun'red bucks an' a lie." Logan shook his head angrily. "Naturally I fought back, even though one o' the guys got me pretty good with a baseball bat. Creed, the sick bastard that he is, sat back an' watched, wantin' ta get his final licks in when I was almost down. He wanted ta get in the final hit. So I fight off the rest o' the guys, then I grab the baseball bat off the ground, knock Creed over the head an' take off. Now he's still after me 'cuz he didn't get the chance ta finish me off. An' that's it."   
  
Jean's eyebrows furrowed and her face twisted in sympathy. She couldn't understand some people. These guys would beat a man half to death just for some money, and not even a whole lot of money at that. "Then you ended up at the train station." she finished quietly.  
  
"Yep." Logan mumbled, then continued staring out the bus window. He was caught by surprise when he heard Jean's soft laughing. He raised an eyebrow and stared at her.  
  
"I'm sorry," Jean shook her head, trying to tone down her light laughter. "but just think about it. I mean, we got in this huge mess, all because of some bratty mobster's son? It's hysterical!"  
  
"Yeah, a riot." Logan grunted sarcastically, not really finding the whole thing all that funny.  
  
Jean sobered up, realizing that she must have sounded raving mad right then. They were in a life and death situation, and she was there laughing.  
  
"He wants ta kill the both of us ya know." Logan mumbled with a heavy sigh, trying to get Jean thinking seriously again. "Creed's a real psychopath, he'd do it just fer kicks, not because Junior wants 'im to."   
  
Jean leaned her head against Logan's shoulder again. "Well, if what you say is true, us going up to Canada should keep Victor away."  
  
"Hmph." Logan rumbled. "It *should*. But with Creed, you can never tell."  
  
--------------- 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews everyone! I really appreciate it! ::grins::  
  
---------------  
  
The Train Station chp.9  
  
---------------  
  
Logan and Jean both found themselves falling asleep again, but what they woke to wasn't the bus stopping at the next station. The big old bus lurched forward as the driver slammed on the brakes.  
  
"What the hell?!" Logan exclaimed loudly as he woke, bracing himself on the seat in front of him. He glanced at Jean who looked wide awake now, also bracing herself on the seat.   
  
"Logan, what's going on?" Jean asked nervously, glancing around the vacant bus. The other passengers were all gone, the bus door was open, and she just caught a glimpse of the driver taking off as well.  
  
Logan raised an eyebrow, his heart pounding against his ribcage as adrenaline pumped through his veins. He stood and widened his eyes at what he saw. "It's Creed!" he barked, grabbing Jean by the arm and hoisting her to her feet.  
  
"What?!" she yelled nervously. "But, how-?!"  
  
"I dunno, but we gotta get outta here darlin'!" Logan started directing her toward the rear door of the bus as quickly as possible. His arm ached a little, but he didn't care, all that mattered right now was getting Jean safe. He didn't even care what happened to him, as long as she was safe.   
  
"You runnin' from me boy?!" Victor Creed yelled wickedly, easily hopping up the bus steps. He grinned sadistically, his dark eyes glinting as he pulled out a shiny metal piece that was tucked in his belt.  
  
"Shit." Logan threw open the rear emergency exit as fast as possible, roughly shoving Jean out. "Go, go! He's got a gun!!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Jean screamed, then started running as soon as her feet hit the pavement.  
  
Logan knew Creed had to be pretty pissed to use a gun. He normally liked using his bare hands to kill a man, it made him feel powerful and more intimidating. He loved that. Logan ducked as he heard the gun go off, then the sound of a bullet bouncing off the inside of the bus. He jumped down quickly and started after Jean.   
  
"Aw, c'mon runt! I ain't gonna hurt'cha." Victor grinned wickedly again as he began walking down the bus aile. "It's the end o' the road fer you two!! No one gets away from Victor Creed!!!"  
  
---------------  
  
"Logan!" Jean screamed, stopping in an alleyway to catch her breath a moment.   
  
Logan rounded the corner when he spotted her. He was breathing more heavily then he should have, but that was only because he was still a bit feverish. He grimaced at the pain in his shoulder from it moving around as he ran, but he figured he'd just ignore it the best he could for now. "We gotta keep goin', we ain't too far from the border."  
  
Jean looked him over quickly, scanning his hunched over form. She raised an eyebrow in concern, putting her hand on his right shoulder. "What can we do? He's just going to keep after us isn't he?"  
  
Logan glanced up at her, straightening his posture. He nodded. "Yeah, he is. That's why I want you ta keep goin'." he gestured toward the end of the alley. "Wait way down there, keep outta sight. If I don't come out, I want ya ta keep runnin'."  
  
Jean just stared at him blankly, her eyes glazing with tears. "Wha-what?" she shook her head. "No, I'm staying with you. You can't fight him off by yourself, he'll kill you!" she told him fearfully.  
  
Logan grunted, looking away. "I can hold my own."   
  
Jean gently put a hand to his face. "Not if you're sick, and your shoulder's not healed all the way."  
  
Pulling away, Logan glanced back down the other end of the alley where they'd come from. "He'll be here soon, get goin'!" he growled.  
  
"What are you going to do Logan?! He's got a gun!" she shouted at him, unable to believe he was being so stubborn.  
  
"I got a plan." he lied. "Just go, please Jean! There's no time!"  
  
"Logan..." Jean frowned, biting her lower lip as she turned away and began running where he told her to go.  
  
Logan clenched his fists, standing right in the open of the alley, beckoning Creed once he knew Jean was safe. "Alright Vic, I'm here! C'mon an' get me!!"  
  
Victor rounded the corner grinning, his gun aimed high, straight for Logan's head. He stepped closer to the man, stopping when he was only about twenty feet away. "Haha, what a noble runt y'are Logan." he snarled wickedly. "Sacrificin' yerself fer that woman eh?"   
  
"Tough man Creed, you gonna shoot an unarmed man? Want me ta turn around so ya can shoot me in the back?" Logan sneered, his upper lip curling into a snarl.  
  
Victor tilted his head back and let out an evil laugh, keeping the gun pointed right at Logan.   
  
Jean crouched beside a dumpster way back in the alley behind Logan. She cringed, nervously biting her lower lip. "God Logan, what the hell are you doing?" she whispered out loud. "He's going to kill you." Jean shook her head as a tear rolled down her cheek and she continued watching, unable to look away.  
  
Victor stared coldly at Logan, cocking the weapon. "Oh, I'm gonna kill ya with my bare hands little man, I just wanna have a little fun first." he grinned, lowering the gun in one smooth motion and pulling the trigger.  
  
Logan howled out in pain as the bullet made contact with his leg, just above his right knee. He staggered, but surprisingly didn't fall.  
  
---------------  
  
Jean gasped, clenching her eyes shut once the gun went off. She slowly opened her eyes when the sound of Logan's gruff voice reached her ears, eyes wide with glee. She frowned, noticing as he leaned heavily on one leg. He was shot. She swallowed, then blinked and stared back at Logan and Creed regretably, shaking her head. "Oh God, please no, Creed's going to kill him. Oh, Logan." she bit her lower lip again as more tears streamed down her cheeks.  
  
---------------  
  
Logan grunted loudly. "Now...what, Vic?" he growled through clenched teeth.  
  
Victor grinned wickedly again, tossing the gun far behind Logan. He wiggled his fingers by his sides, then began cracking his knuckles. "Now what? Well, now I beat ya to a bloody pulp, so bad in fact, that no one'll be able ta recognize yer corpse."  
  
---------------  
  
Jean heard the gun make contact with the pavement as it skidded down the alley toward her where Creed had tossed it. Her heart leapt and her eyes shined with hope. If she was able to get to the gun, she could end this, she could shoot Creed, then Logan would live. All she had to do was pick up the gun and sneak toward the two fighting.  
  
--------------- 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N:Thanks again for all the great reviews!  
  
---------------  
  
The Train Station chp.10  
  
---------------  
  
Logan watched without moving as Victor slowly made his way toward him, figuring there was no fight left in him, and this would be easy. Creed couldn't be more wrong. Logan knew in his current state that he didn't have a chance against the much larger man, but he was going to give him hell. Logan felt a snarl escape his lips, then somewhat shakily dodged to the side, punching Victor in the ribs with a hard right. He definetly broke a rib or two with that one.  
  
Creed let out a harsh breath as the air was knocked out of him, then a short, painful noise escaped his lips and he glared evilly at Logan. "Why you-!" he put a hand to his side, then body slammed Logan roughly into the brick wall of a building, using all his weight.   
  
Logan howled in pain as he connected with the wall, hearing the sickening snap of his own bones breaking at the incredible force Creed had shoved him. He dropped to the ground awkwardly, trying to avoid further harming his leg while clutching to his ribs and trying to catch his breath.  
  
Victor laughed wickedly, grabbing a trash can lid off the ground. "Well, well, well, runt. How does it feel?" he sneered, watching the other man struggle with each breath. Creed raised the metal lid, preparing to strike Logan in the neck with the edge, when he suddenly froze as a loud, echoeing noise reached his ears.  
  
Logan took in a ragged breath, staring at Victor and trying to prepare himself for the blow. The defeaning sound startled him for a brief second, when he watched the mobster's jaw drop and his eyes roll back into his head as he slumped to the ground in front of him. Logan stared on, barely keeping his eyes open when he saw Jean standing behind Victor, a smoking gun in her shaky hands. "Jean...?"  
  
Tears rimmed her eyes and she dropped the gun, immediately rushing to Logan's side and stepping over the mob enforcer's body. "Oh God," she gasped. "Oh God, you-you're shot, and..." Jean looked him over, noticing blood stains on the t-shirt he wore. She started to lift his shirt gently, examining for more grievous wounds when he winced, taking in a sharp, unsteady breath.  
  
Logan groaned as his eyelids began to flutter. "Think I...got some...broken...ribs." he told her lowly, and immediately feeling guilty for the concerned look in her eyes.  
  
Jean nervously bit her lip as she pulled his shirt up all the way to examine his abdomen and chest, fearing to discover what she already figured was true. She felt a sinking in her stomach at the sight of his distended belly, an indication that it was filling with blood from internal bleeding. She ran a nervous hand across her forehead, then met his gaze. "I think...well...you're broken ribs must have punctured something."  
  
Logan groaned, then coughed hoarsly, a trickle of blood running down his chin.   
  
Jean was now getting extremely worried and anxious. She'd just killed a man, or so she figured him dead, and she didn't know what to do about Logan. The two of them couldn't be seen over here. Jean glanced back at Logan, running a hand over his sweaty forehead before checking his pulse. It was weak and thready, and it seemed as though he'd already lost alot of blood. "Logan, you're going into shock, I need to get you to a hospital."  
  
He was only able to groan in protest, but he knew she was right.  
  
Jean sniffled, wiping the tears from her eyes. She gently grabbed Logan's arm and tried getting him to his feet. "C'mon, I know I really shouldn't move you, but I don't want to leave you to find a phone."  
  
Logan struggled with keeping awake and putting the pain in the back of his mind as Jean helped him up. He glanced at Creed with a slight smirk, thanking his lucky stars that Jean had done what she did. He knew it must have been hard, but he gave her alot of credit. "Jean..." he started as he stumbled down the alley with her. "I don't think...I can make it...to a hospital..." Logan rasped.  
  
"Yes you will, we just have to keep going! Just don't talk like that!" Jean told him sternly, pushing on and trying to hide the fear in her voice. "You'll be fine...You have to be because I...I love you." she said honestly, surprised that the words had come out of her own mouth.  
  
Logan let out a soft snort. "Yer jus'...sayin' that...'cuz I'm dyin'." he said with a mild smirk.  
  
"Don't say that!" she said vehemently, pushing back more tears. "And, I really mean it Logan." she said softly, leading him just out of the alley. Jean didn't hear him say anything more, and figured he wasn't able to. Rounding the corner, she gaped at the sight before her. By some miracle which she could only describe as being fate, there was a hospital right there, across the street. "Help! Someone help us, please!" she screamed once she saw an ambulance pull up to the Emergency Room.   
  
A few of the rescuers spotted her, and yelled back to the people in the E.R. "We need a gurney out here, now!!" one of the paramedics called out, rushing toward Jean and Logan.  
  
"Please, my...my husband needs help!" she pleaded.  
  
"Don't worry ma'am, we'll take care of him. What happened?" the man asked, helping Jean with Logan's weight as a doctor in a white coat and a few nurses came out with a gurney.  
  
"Uh, we...we were mugged!" she lied. "The guy beat him pretty bad and shot him in the leg." Jean told him through tears. "He was protecting me." she said quietly. Jean then proceeded to tell the paramedic that she'd shot Victor with his own gun, though she said that he was the mugger and never mentioned his name.  
  
The paramedic just nodded and he and the doctor got Logan onto the gurney. "We'll get some police over there and take care of it, don't you worry."  
  
"Oh, wait!" Jean gasped, following the people as they wheeled Logan toward the E.R. "I'm pretty sure he has internal bleeding from some broken ribs, and he just went into shock." she received a strange look from the doctor and the paramedic, then quickly told them, "I'm a doctor, back in Chicago."  
  
They nodded, quickly rushing Logan inside with Jean following after worriedly.  
  
--------------- 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thanks so much to everyone for all the wonderful reviews!! It makes me sad that this is the last chapter. Hope ya'll like it though!! ::crosses fingers::  
  
---------------  
  
The Train Station chp.11  
  
---------------  
  
Jean nervously paced back and forth in the hallway of the waiting room. There was no one else around, and the wait was driving her mad. She chewed her lower lip in an attempt to prevent more tears from spilling though she'd thought she had none left to shed. Just thinking that Logan could be dead had caused the tears to rush down her face and she finally forced herself to sit down.   
  
Taking in a deep breath and sniffling, Jean leaned her head back against the wall and briefly closed her eyes. Through the few days that she'd spent with Logan she had grown incredibly close to him. Right now, she even felt as though she truly loved him. It had come as a shock to her when she told him that in the alley, and hadn't realized it was completely true until now. Now that she could be loosing him, Jean thought bitterly. Just as she was getting ready for another round of pacing the halls, a doctor wearing green scrubs came around the corner from the operating room. She stood immediately, holding her hands together, close to her heart. "What's going on? He's not-...is he-"  
  
"Dead?" The doctor smiled calmly, his thick brown mustache twitching. "Your husband's going to be fine ma'am."  
  
Jean sighed, slowly releasing the breath she'd been holding. Then, as an afterthought, she smiled faintly, realizing she liked hearing 'your husband'. Her husband, and not her psychopathic ex. Logan didn't seem like much of a 'settling down' type of guy, but if she put her mind to it, thinking about what he'd done for her, Jean saw him as the perfect family man. She sniffled, tears of joy streaking her already tear stained cheeks.   
  
The doctor's smile widened, then dulled a bit as he began finishing what he needed to say. "We had to perform some surgery, but we managed to stop the internal bleeding and give him a transfusion. One of the broken ribs punctured his lung, and a fragment cut into his stomach. We couldn't do much about the ribs besides wrap him up after sealing the surgical incisions. It might take a while until he fully recovers, but he will be alright."  
  
"What about his leg?" Jean pressed on, making sure she kept her composure as she tried to act professional and let her doctor side take over.  
  
"Oh," the doctor continued, "we removed the bullet. There was some tissue damage but not much. It'll be sore for a while an' he might end up with a slight limp, but otherwise the leg's good." he studied her features for a moment, then smiled kindly. "Would you like to see him?"  
  
Jean nodded anxiously.  
  
"You're husband's in the recovery room, right this way." the doctor motioned for her to follow as he turned down the hallway he came form.  
  
Jean followed, preparing herself for what she was going to see. Being a doctor herself, she'd seen many things, all kinds of injuries, but it was very different seeing someone you loved seriously hurt.  
  
---------------  
  
Standing over the hospital bed, Jean took Logan's right hand and pulled up a chair to sit down. She noticed there was still a dark bruise on his left shoulder from when he dislocated it, but that was the least of her concern at the moment. Jean gently stroked his hand, examining the scrapes over his knuckles. She ignored the beeping machines and tried to look past all the tubes and wires that surrounded him. "You'll be okay Logan, I know you will, I need you." she whispered lowly.  
  
The doctor watched her from the doorway, then cleared his throat fairly loudly to gain her attention. "If you want, you can take up sleep on the bed next to your husband's. It's empty, and I don't foresee anyone needing it tonight."  
  
Jean smiled thankfully. "Thank you, for everything."  
  
The middle-aged doctor nodded, brushing a hand over his mustache. He half smiled, then left the room to give the woman some privacy.  
  
Jean slowly raised from her chair, walking around to the other side of Logan's bed where the vacant medical bed was. She sat down slowly, then laid back and closed her eyes, planning to do so for only a brief moment.  
  
---------------  
  
By the time Jean had awakened, it was nearly 5:30 a.m. the next morning. She took in a deep breath, yawned, and sat up rubbing her eyes. As she hopped off the bed and stood over Logan with new tears in her eyes, she failed to notice the faintest twitch of his hand.  
  
"Unnh..." He groaned faintly, making a noise that sounded more like a bare wheeze than a breath.  
  
Jean caught the sound, then took his hand and squeezed it firmly. "Come on Logan, wake up." she whispered.  
  
Opening his eyes very slowly in order to adjust to the brightness of the room, Logan focused on Jean's watery green eyes and he gave a sideways grin.   
  
"How're you feeling?" she asked, concerned, unable to look away from the tube that went up his nose.  
  
"Dunno." Logan grunted hoarsly. "They got me so drugged up...I can't feel nothin'." he whispered.  
  
Jean laughed quietly and smiled, glancing up at the I.V. bag above the bed. "The doctor's say you'll be fine. They had to perform surgery last night to stop the internal bleeding, you've got a few broken ribs, and you might end up with a limp from the bullet that went in your leg, but other than that..." she trailed off, gently stroking his hand.  
  
"So, besides all o' that junk, I'm good right?" he said lightheartedly with a slight smirk.  
  
"Yeah." Jean sniffled, biting her lower lip and glancing off to the side. "What should we do now? I mean, Creed's dead, so it's all over right?"  
  
Logan gave her a sad look and slowly shook his head. "It won't be over,...fer me anyways." he frowned with a sigh. "If anyone in the family cares that Vic's dead, they'll come after me."  
  
Jean closed her eyes tightly for a second, then gently leaned over Logan and hugged him, careful not to aggrivate any one of his many injuries. "If it's not over for you, it's not over for me." she whispered, burying her face into the side of his neck. "I meant it when I said that I loved you."  
  
Logan's eyes lit up as she pulled away and he grinned. "I've loved you...since the second I first laid eyes on ya in that train station, even if I was too dumb ta know it then."   
  
Jean laughed, tears of joy in her eyes. She then kissed Logan full on the lips, each of them making an unspoken promise to stay together, to love eachother, no matter what. They would start their lives over together, go on to Canada as they'd planned, and try to stay out of trouble.  
  
---------------  
  
*end*  
  
A/N: So, it's over. ::sobs:: I couldn't kill Logan, that would've been too evil. ::smirks:: Not sure about a sequel or anything...we'll see. Maybe not for a while. 


End file.
